


The stars tell a story (request)

by Heidisummers



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 16:33:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12214611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heidisummers/pseuds/Heidisummers
Summary: a request for a supernatural fanfic





	The stars tell a story (request)

When the world was run by animals, everything was separated by class. Alpha was the most dominant and violent of animals. They were hunters , protectors, fighters, and leaders. The betas were known for being calmer and submissive. They were trackers, workers, and farmers. The last class was omega they were gentle and caring. They were lovers, mothers/fathers, and healers.  
These animals were special they were human on some level. The humans and them worked together on some things they traded food and clothing. But these special animals were dying off. Humans were kidnaping them using them for their own game.A good rule of thumb is that if you get treated like animal you become animal. In Europe these animals were extinct. Only 5 or 6 different species were left in the USA alone.   
This story opens on a dark day for these poor animals. To survive they had to go in hiding. They lived in dens, the trees, and other hard to find places. They tried to mind there own business. But there fur was worth a lot and highly sought after. One of the Alpha of a wolf pack was doing runs around territory, Smelt the blood of humans and one of his own kind. Thinking that something was happening he raced to help. When he got to the source of the smell he slowly stalked forward to see where the blood was coming from. The only thing he saw with a smaller wolf than him with an obvious gunshot wound to the leg. And two dead humans near the wolf. The alpha named Dean got closer to the hurt wolf cautiously hoping not to provoke it to attack him. As it got closer he noticed that's the heart wolf was Omega.  
“ Hello, can you hear me? Or are you too far gone?” Dean asked telepathically.The hurt wolf slowly looked up.   
“ yes....But I'm afraid...I might pass out soon.” The Omega said with a weak voice.  
“ What's your name?” Dean asked.  
“ Castiel”   
“ Where are you from?”  
“ I don't know.”  
“ You don't know? what pack are you from?”  
“ As long as I can remember I was own by humans. I don't know where to go.”   
“Well, you can come with me. we will keep you safe.” Dean said liking this Omega.  
“Well I guess leave the way.” Castiel replied. as they got back to the Den. There are wolves and human and wolf form all over the place. Castiel has never seen so many wolves all before. he was a little intimidated. He stood close to Dean though from the look on his face Dean didn't seem to mind at all. wolves have a cute sense of smell, they know from just taking one deep breath who is their mate. and Dean new the Castiel that was his mate. it seemed as though Castiel didn't know that, what was time maybe he would.  
“ welcome home Castiel.” Dean said showing him the ropes of the den.  
Within a couple of months Castiel fit perfectly in the pack. no one questioned but he was never there from birth. he fit so perfectly in in the pack, It was like he was there from birth. Dean got very close to Castiel, they were inseparable. the best of friends. But Dean didn't want to be friends. He wanted Castiel to be his mate. But Castiel had a secret he couldn't let anyone close because they would end up dying just like his old pack. In secret he would meet with the humans, and give them updates on the packs in and outs. So that one day the humans could invade their pack.   
after a while watching Castiel leave the den and not coming back until midnight. he got suspicious. so we followed him, and what he found he was horrified. His Castiel was talking to wanted to wipe them out.   
“ Cas what are you doing? They're killing us they want us for a fur. they're just using you when they're done going to kill you. Please Cas don't do this.” Dean started to beg as he walked out from behind the bushes. Cas slowly turned around to a Dean tears in his eyes.  
“ I have to, because my heart has been stolen by another. and if I don't do their bidding they will kill him” Dean was so focused on Castiel he didn't notice the human creeping up from behind. it wasn't until the human was so close when he noticed. But it was too late before he cut open his jaw to try to fight the Human off, it's shoved a needle in its bum.The syringe was filled with a lethal dose of tranquilizer. Dean just enough time to look at his beloved Castiel, before the left his lights went out forever. As castiel's tears fell on Dean`s limp body the gods took pity on him and made all of the special animals just plan animals. So they can feel no hurt or pain that is brought on by the humans. And for Dean sacrificed for his people made it into Stars. Forever known as the Lone Wolf.


End file.
